


Whatever

by saturatedParadoxes



Series: Peeling [13]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Birthday, Underage Drinking, humantale, vomit/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturatedParadoxes/pseuds/saturatedParadoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just means there's way more cake for me<br/>Forever<br/>Forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever

Why didn't they show?

You ate the synthetically sweetened pink and blue goop, in between mouth-fulls you drank disgusting cherry flavored soda. You knew you were crying, but couldn't help giggling.

"Bro? You okay there?"

You looked up to your brother and wiped bright pink icing off of your face 

"I'm okay, it's alright!" You giggled before continuing "Do you want some?"

"N-nah... Your cake. You eat it."

You shrugged and decided to start eating with your hands, true, it was messy, but so much more efficient than that fork. Pink and blue made shades of purple on your hands, which you lapped at.

"You're makin' a mess, bro."

"Not like we have guests." You laughed at the (what was supposed to be, at least) joke and rubbed at your teeth. Apparently, cherry soda, icing and spaghetti didn't like each other.

Un-chewed noodles mixed with pink and blue in your palm. The grin on your face faded as you slung it out of your hand. You were still crying, but you didn't feel sad anymore, or ashamed. Everything felt empty and you felt in a daze, your stomach lurched and more fell from your mouth and onto the floor. It was mostly pink and blue, though you could make out some clear, red and green spots.

"Oh m-my god- okay-"

"C-aUgh-aalm down, it-ts okay, its okay."

"No, w-we have to get you some help-"

"Its fie-fine- I just ate a little too much..."

He was shaking, oh my god, it reminds you of when he shot himself in front of you. When you think about it...

"Re- reh-" more cake came up. 

"Papyrus-"

"Remember when you sh-shot yourself?"

 

Sans furrowed his brow and grabbed his stomach "Pap, I thought we weren't gonna mention that."

"Y- you're so weird... Why did you do that...?"

"Papyrus."

"Why did you... Sans, Sans, Sans, Sans-"

"Papyrus." He was only a bit louder this time.

"What's depression? Wh-what's autism? Sans-"

"PAPYRUS SERIF FEEMURR!"

You flinched and suddenly a wave of sadness hit you "Wh-what's wrong with us?"

"... No more alcohol for you."

"What?? Sam- San, I asked you a question, please answer me!"

"Its nothing, just- just go to bed-"

"Sans, I need to know!"

"You won't remember if I tell you while you're drunk!"

"Wh- what?"

"Go to bed."

"... Okay."


End file.
